gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Smile (Lily Allen)
Smile by Lily Allen is featured in Mattress, the twelfth episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn and Rachel. They sing this song, while preparing for the New Directions' Thunderclap photo. Rachel is teasing Finn and grabbing his sheet music, making jokes to teach Finn how to smile for their photo, which will include the two of them since they are the newly appointed co-captains of the Glee Club. Brad who plays the piano in the background, is shown enjoying the song. Lyrics Rachel (Finn): When you first left me I was wanting more You were kissing that girl next door What you do that for? (What you do that for?) When you first left me Rachel (with Finn): (I didn't know what to say) I never been on my (own that way) Just sat by my(self all day) Rachel (Finn): (Oh!) I was so lost back then (Oh!) But with a little help from my friends (Oh!) I found a light in the tunnel at the end (Oh!) (Oh!) Now you're calling me up on the phone (Oh!) So you can have a little whine and a moan (Oh!) And it's only because you're feeling alone (Oh!) Rachel (and Finn): At first, (when I see you cry) (Yeah it makes me smile) (Yeah makes me smile) At worst, (I feel bad for awhile) (But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile) Rachel (Finn): Whenever you see me You say that you want me back (Want me back) But I tell you it don't mean jack (Don't mean jack) No it don't mean jack (It don't mean jack) I couldn't stop laughing No I just couldn't help myself (Heeeelp myself) Rachel (with Finn): See, you messed up my (mental health) (I was quite unwell) Rachel (Finn): (Oh!) I was so lost back then (Oh!) But with a little help from my friends (Oh!) I found a light in the tunnel at the end (Oh!) (Oh!) Now you're calling me up on the phone (Oh!) So you can have a little whine and a moan (Oh!) And it's only because you're feeling alone (Oh!) Rachel (and Finn): At first, (when I see you cry) (Yeah it makes me smile) (Yeah makes me smile) At worst, (I feel bad for awhile) (But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile) Rachel with Finn: La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la-la-laaa.. Rachel (Finn): At first, when I see you cry (See you cry) Yeah it makes me smile (Makes me smile) Yeah makes me smile (Makes me smile) At worst, I feel bad for awhile (Feel bad for awhile) But then I just smile (But then I just smile) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) (La la la la la la) At first, when I see you cry (See you cry) (La la la la la la) Yeah it makes me smile (Makes me smile) (La la la la la la) Yeah makes me smile (Yeah makes me smile) (Ahhhh, aahhh) At worst, I feel bad for awhile (Bad for awhile) (Ahhhh) But then I just smile (Smile) (Ahhhh) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) Trivia *Some of the lyrics in the song were changed because of swearing. Gallery Glee-smile.jpg Smilelilyallen.jpeg glee 21431.jpg 1x12 Finn and Rachel in Smile.PNG lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-smile-song-mp3.jpg Finchelsmile5.gif Fincheldatass.gif Finchelsmiledance.gif Finchelsmile3.gif Finchelsmile2.gif Finchelsmile.gif smile 1.png tumblr masfszzeuN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr masfszzeuN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr masfszzeuN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr masfszzeuN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr masfszzeuN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr masfszzeuN1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr masfszzeuN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif smile ( Lilly Allen).png smile - lilly allen.png s112smilelily.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One